Wireless communications such as those employed for digital television (DTV) broadcasts typically require channel equalization for successful demodulation and decoding of the received signal. For a variety of reasons, such as failure of sync based timing recovery schemes under multipath channel interference conditions, the performance of conventional adaptive equalizers in current use is not entirely satisfactory. Moreover, certain forms of wireless communication such as vestigial sideband modulation have specific properties that may be advantageously exploited.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for augmentation of adaptive channel equalization, and in particular augmentation customized to the particular properties of the wireless communications modulation scheme employed.